


Little Blue and the Big Bad

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Mason is the big bad wolf, Will is Red Riding Hood, Willdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: William hadn't the faintest idea why his brother moved directly in the middle of a forest that was home to big bad creatures. But he was somewhat thankful that he did.On a journey to visit his brother, William runs into a wolf that isn't so big and bad but rather dashing and kind..





	Little Blue and the Big Bad

William made his way through the forest with a basket on his arm. He hadn't been through this part of the forest before, and to be honest he didn't want to be this far out at all. But his brother insisted that he come over with snacks for something or other.

“I don't know  _ why  _ Bill decided to move all the way out here,” William mused to himself. “These woods are full of all sorts of bad creatures..” He stepped over a mossy, fallen log and when he did he saw that his shorts were littered with hitchhikers.

William groaned and stopped to pick the pricklies off of his shorts and to toss them back to the ground.

***

Mason quietly trodden over grass and broken sticks. His mind was a blur, he was starving from not having eaten a proper meal in quite some time. Suddenly, a noise not too far off from where he was made his ears perk up. It was a voice, a man's voice. He turned and slowly headed towards it. Halfheartedly weary in case it was the hunter who had just moved into the woods.

The wolf ducked behind a thick tree when he was finally close enough to see who had spoken. It wasn't the hunter, no but it was someone who looked an awful lot like him. The man had hair as blue as the early morning skies that was puffy like clouds. He wore a darker blue jumper, that seemed far too large for him, and short black shorts with little black shoulder straps.

Mason licked his lips, oh he looked absolutely  _ delectable. _ Then he caught the scent of something sweet, and his eyes focused on the basket on the man's arm.

A smirk curled at the edges of Mason's lips, and he took a step forward. His eyes ever locked on the blue haired man who was immersed in picking burrs from his shorts. “These are rather dangerous woods, you know.” He stepped out from behind the tree, his tail swishing slowly behind him.

The blue haired man quickly sprung back like he had been electrocuted. “W-Who are you?” He stuttered out, backing up to the trunk of a tree and involuntarily corning himself.

“Me? Oh well that's really not important.” With his long strides Mason quickly closed the gap between them. He put one hand above the human's head and looked down at him with a smirk. He was much taller than the little bluenette, by at least four inches. “What I'd like to know, is  _ who  _ you are.”

“I'm W-William,” William stammered. His baby blue eyes darting this way and that.

“William? What a lovely name,” Mason spoke slowly to calm him down. “You could call me Mason if you wish.” Upon no reply he gently tipped William's chin up with a clawed finger.  “Now, William, it's rather rude not to reply.”

“Sorry-” William finally choked out, forcing his eyes to meet Mason's. “B-But I really must be going, i-if I'm late my brother will wonder where I've went.”

“Now there's a little problem there, William.” Mason removed his claw from William's chin. “You see, I'm rather quite hungry at the moment.”

“Oh.” William spoke softly. “Oh! W-Well,” he slowly lifted up his basket. “I do have cookies..”

Mason bared his teeth down at William with a smile. “That's exactly what I wanted too.”

Even with Mason looming above him, William reached into his basket and pulled out a tupperware container filled with cookies. He removed the lid and handed one of them to Mason.

Mason took the cookie, “Thank you. What type are they?” He asked as he backed off of William and took a bite.

“Peanut butter.” William gave a soft nod as he took one of the cookies for himself.

Mason stopped mid-chew but it was too late. He was finding it rather hard to swallow the sticky cookie in his mouth. But that didn't stop him from finishing the cookie.

“Do you need a drink?” An air of concern was in William's voice. He put the cookies away and retrieved a half finished bottle of water from his basket. He held it out to Mason.

Mason quickly snatched the bottle and finished off what was in it in a few large gulps. “Thank you again.” He handed the bottle back. “But as I was saying before, William. These woods are pretty dangerous, especially for a human.”

William shoved the bottle back in his basket. “I know, but luckily I haven't ran into anything too dangerous.” His pale cheeks colored with a light pink. “Except for maybe you, but you don't seem so bad.”

Mason chuckled. “Not ‘so bad’ eh? Well you haven't seen the worst of me yet.” He licked his lips. “But aside from me, there are pretty harmful things here. It's not safe for you to be walking through these woods alone, maybe I should accompany you.”

William bit his lip and looked up at the wolf. “Would you? I mean.. it is a little spooky here.”

“Why of course,” Mason held out his arm to William with a gentle smirk. “It would be my honor to make sure you get to your destination safely.”

William's cheeks darkened more as he moved his basket from one arm to the other. He put his arm through Mason's and smiled softly. “Thank you.”

***

William really hadn't expected to find someone like Mason- or for Mason to find him. Such a gentleman but also a dashing beast. He looked up at Mason as they walked through the wood and his heart quickened in pace.

“So your brother lives all the way out here?” Mason asked, breaking William free of his thoughts. “He must be that hunter then.”

“Oh uh- he is.” William brushed a lock of his blue hair behind his ear. “I-I'm sorry if he's ever shot at you or anything.”

“Oh don't worry, he has but he could never catch me.”

William felt his stomach plummet. “Well I hope that's true then, it'd be a shame for such a nice person like you to go.” He said quietly, looking at the ground as they walked on.

Mason was just about to answer when William interrupted him. “Um, thank you for taking me this far, it was very kind of you, but I wouldn't want my brother to see you.” He slipped out of Mason's arm and started to dig in his basket he pulled out a handful of cookies and held them out to Mason. “I really hope to see you again.” He said as Mason took the cookies then he quickly dashed off.

***

One idea played on loop in Mason's mind as he watched William run away. He was going to make that man his if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for some time now! I got the idea from the Royal Guardsmen's cover of 'Lil Red Riding Hood', and I wasn't able to get it out of my head!
> 
> Ever heard of love at first sight? Well these two dorks are just smitten.
> 
> Gonna try to add more chapters!


End file.
